


Somewhere in the Middle

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Jayna Dar [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, Pillow Talk, Teasing, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Jayna and Maul begin to discover just how alike they truly are and what that means for both of them in the future.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Character(s), Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Jayna Dar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809031
Kudos: 28





	Somewhere in the Middle

Of all the things that came with working alongside Maul, this was certainly the one Jayna enjoyed the most.

She let out a long moan. The mounting pressure inside her was becoming almost unbearable as her nails dug deeper into the flesh of his back. 

She could practically feel his smug smile against her ear. His grip tightened on her hips. The headboard pounded hard against the wall, keeping in perfect time to the thrust of his cock.

“That’s it little hunter,” he growled. “I want to hear you. Moan. Fucking beg for me.”

She started to roll her eyes, but they changed course to the back of her skull the moment he found her G-spot.

“Fuck yes,” she rasped. “Right there. Don’t stop. Please!”

He hummed in satisfaction picking the pace, hitting the same place over and over again.

She unraveled in seconds, cumming hard and gasping with Maul following quickly behind.

He collapsed on top of her. For a moment, neither of them could move, their muscles still shaking from the pleasure of it.

Finally, he let out a breath. Kissing her shoulder, he slowly pulled away and rolled onto his back.

The sudden rush of cool air woke Jayna from her post-orgasmic haze. Her skin still buzzed, but at least now she could form coherent thoughts. 

A smile came to her lips as she pushed her long dark hair out of her face. There really was no replacing a partner who could consistently make you cum.

She felt Maul shift beside her. The warmth of his body came back to her as he draped an arm across her torso and settled his lips to the crook of her neck.

“What are you thinking now, little hunter,” he asked, nipping playfully at her skin.

This was a side of Maul she had encountered on occasion. Less so now after the death of Savage, but still a familiar face; one that could forget Death Watch and Crimson Dawn, and all the rest to focus on the present moment. It was odd, but not unwelcome. She might even say, she enjoyed it.

“Just musing on the advantages of having a literal magic cock,” she said, airy. “You’d be surprised how many men claim to have one.”

He chuckled. It came from deep in his chest and sent a pleasant shiver through her.

“And did any live up to their boasting?”

“Of literal magic? No,” she answered. “But not all of them needed it.”

She morphed her lips into an almost wistful smile. The effect was immediate.

A low growl came from Maul’s throat. Moving further up her body, he claimed her mouth, taking her bottom lip in his teeth and kissing her with a vengeance. 

Jayna let him, reveling in the mixture of pain and pleasure that was his true specialty. This was the second thing she enjoyed; how easily she could get under his skin.

He pulled away. His breath hot and harsh against his lips as his hand rested almost lazily around her throat. 

“I don’t think I need to hear the rest,” he said, his voice dark and utterly seductive.

She couldn’t stop the lopsided smile. “You’re the one who asked.”

His face took on an unamused expression as his thumb brushed against the column of her throat. He didn’t put any extra pressure, just a subtle reminder. 

Despite this, she smiled on, even rolling her eyes as if the hand around her neck wasn’t the same that had killed so many and for much less.

“Fine,” she relented. “We’ll save the “how many people have you slept with” conversation for another day.”

His brow furrowed. “Do we need to have that conversation?”

She shrugged. “Not necessarily. If knowing I’ve slept with other people doesn’t bother you, the reverse doesn’t bother me.”

He nodded in understanding, but the uncertain crease didn’t fully disappear. 

“Does it bother you?” she prompted, curiously.

He took a moment. His hand moved away her neck and traced down her body with the smooth motions of an afterthought.

“No,” he answered. The word was spoken with such confidence she had to believe it. Still, something clearly nagged at him.

“Do you think it would bother me?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I rather doubt that.”

“I take it, it’s a nice round number then,” she teased. 

He averted his gaze. If she didn’t know any better, she would have called his expression embarrassment.

She quirked an eyebrow. “Do you?”

He scoffed but there was no denying it now. The intent to evade rippled out of him. Anyone with a pair of eyes and mild force sensitivity could feel it.

“We don’t need to have this conversation,” he said, firmly. “I can’t see it benefiting either of us.” To make a point, he rolled back onto his back and away from her.

Jayna wasn’t letting him get away that easily. She moved toward him, draping her leg over his thigh, effectively pinning him under the weight of her body. He could push her away if he really wanted to, but that would only make things worse for him.

“Well now I am curious,” she said, enjoying herself thoroughly. “Tell me how many beings has the great Lord Maul led to his bed?”

He kept his mouth shut, looking directly at a specific part of the ceiling.

She could practically hear the cogs turning in his mind as he decided how to answer.

“Two,” he confessed, solemnly.

Her eyes widened. “Two? You mean two beside me?”

“One,” he amended. “I was brought back to Dathomir when I came of age. One of the Nightsisters took me to her bed. It was part of the ritual symbolizing my transition into manhood.”

She blinked, her mouth forming a perfect “o” in surprise.

“Surely it can’t be that shocking,” he said, defensively.

“Yes,” she countered, easily. “Believe me when I say, I would not have guessed.”

His lips pressed into an annoyed line, still refusing to look at her.

She gave a dry laugh before shifting so her lips hovered over his own. “Personally, I’d take it as a compliment.”

“Would you?”

She hummed a yes. Reaching out a hand, she traced her fingers along his jaw line, taking special care at the edge between the red and black of his skin. “The Nightsisters may have taken your virginity, but that’s not exactly experience. I can’t say I’ve met many men who can make a woman cum on only their second try.”

He let out an airy laugh. “And you’ve been with enough to know?”

“Only my share.”

He met her gaze with a raised eyebrow. “And how many men would you consider your share?”

“Just men?” she countered wryly.

“Beings then.”

She laughed, before looking away, allowing herself time to run the numbers. 

“Well I will say they’re a bit skewed considering my current position,” she said, thinking aloud. “Do you want the numbers of just the past year or…”

Maul cursed as he dropped his head back dramatically. “Impossible woman.”

“I am,” she agreed.

“Insatiable.”

“Of course.”

He shook his head in frustration. “Doesn’t that go against your Jedi code?”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I think it’s pretty clear I’m not much of a Jedi. Besides you’re one to talk. I thought the Sith were all about indulging their passions.”

“Yes and no.”

Her eyes narrowed. Carefully, she crawled just a little further onto his body as if to make sure he couldn’t get away. “Oh, you can’t just leave it at that.”

He met her eyes. For a brief moment, she thought he might refuse her, given his guarded expression. But then something shifted. A small spark appeared and Jayna had to wonder who, if anyone, he had spoken to about the Sith besides his own master. 

“Passion is the foundation on which the Sith are built,” he admitted. “Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The force shall set me free.”

Something warm and unknown seeped into her veins at the words. Like hearing a familiar prayer. She became aware of the arms wrapped around her body. One hand held her by the waist keeping her pressed against him while the other trailed the line between the back of her leg and inner thigh. She shuttered involuntarily at his touch. She doubted this was what the Jedi meant by seduction to the Dark side, but it was certainly effective.

“The purpose of passion is strength through the force,” he continued, staring deep into her eyes as he did. The timbre of his voice was dark and secretive, but not directed completely at her. It was as if he was fighting something within himself as his grip tighten around her skin. “Physical passion sates the body, but it does not strengthen the will. In some way, it lessens it.” 

Her throat was dry. Her mind spun at how his words and actions contradicted each other so completely.

“How so?” she managed.

He took breath. His eyes closed. The grip on her skin loosened and he seemed to come back in control of himself. “The possibility of love becomes a risk,” he answered, opening his eyes again. “My Master warned me of its dangers; how love could force one to lose oneself in another, how it weakens you, and forces you to give up your own power.”

She expected him to push her away but he kept her close, caught between the words and something else he refused to give voice.

“True power cannot be attained if you are not fully your own,” he finished, keeping his gaze fixed directly into hers.

She met him, still not able to fully understand.

“You talk about loving another person as if it’s selfless."

“Isn’t that what the Jedi taught you?” he countered.

She shook her head. “They taught me the only safe way to love was through compassion; impersonal and dispassionate.”

Now it was his turn to be confused. “But aren’t Jedi encouraged to care about one another?”

“Of course,” she said, “but compassionately. Loving just one person is inherently selfish. Yours and their happiness takes priority above all others and the fear and anger that comes with the inevitability of losing them becomes overpowering.”

She looked away unsure of how she felt about the lessons coming out of her own mouth. They were no her experience with love. In truth the way Maul described it felt closer to her reality than what she had been taught. Still she continued on.

“For a Jedi, love isn’t weakness, it’s destruction.”

Maul’s hand came to her cheek, turning her back to face him.

“You were taught to fear it’s power,” he murmured. He spoke the words not as a confirmation of her experiences, but of his own.

“And you were taught to fear it’s control,” she whispered.

The realization came over them slowly. Both their masters, the Sith and the Jedi taught them to fear the aspect of love which gave strength to the other.

Jayna wanted to laugh. It was all just another form of control. Whether or not they could love, how they did it and why; it was all about keeping them in line with their Master’s will.

“You have to wonder if they made it all up,” she said, dryly.

Maul didn’t look nearly as contemptuous as she did. His fingers traced her skin absently as he remained deep in thought.

“Perhaps,” he said, softly. “Or perhaps they were both right and the truth lies somewhere in the middle.”

She titled her head curiously to the side. “Bold words for a Sith to agree with a Jedi.”

He shook his head. Moving away from her face, he ran his fingers down the length of her soft hair.

“I don’t know if that word applies to me anymore,” he whispered. “Not in the way it once did.” His eyes stayed on hers as he let his fingers absently play with the tips of her hair. 

She held the soft gasp pressing at her lips.

This was probably the most intimate she had ever been with anyone, even more than when he had been inside her just moments ago. The way he was looking at her made her heart race. She couldn’t remember if anyone had ever looked at her like that. To be honest, she wasn’t even sure what it was. All she knew was it both thrilled and terrified her. His touch had no other priority than the comfort of the gesture and his words spoke to an understanding.

Both of them were something different from what they had been told to be. Something in the middle, however that presented itself.

“I should go,” she heard herself saying. It was instinctual, something she had developed over the years to keep herself from this exact situation.

He didn’t let go, his eyes keeping her there just as firmly as his grasp.

“Do you wish to go?” he asked.

Her first instinct was to say no, but she couldn’t let herself say it.

“Do you want me to stay?” 

He searched her face, trying to find that crack surely forming in her armor. “Only if you desire it.”

She could feel her resolve fading. If he had demanded she stay, it would have been easier. Her instinct to run would be justified. But he kept giving her to option to leave of her own free will. She needed something, anything.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” she said.

He eyes softened, as if understanding what she was trying to do. Cupping her cheek, he placed his final card on the table.

“I want you to stay,” he confessed, with a vulnerability at made her heart ache. His thumb ran down her cheek, taking pause at the corner of her mouth. “Do you wish to go?”

She broke.

“No.”

He let out a breath of relief before pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was deep and aching and utterly unknown to either of them. But it was the truth. 

He pulled away, keeping a ghost of a touch against her mouth.

“Then stay.”

She nodded, unable to do anything else. Slowly, she moved further down, allowing her head to rest against his chest.

He held her there in a way she didn’t think him capable of. She had felt his passion, his anger, his fear, his annoyance, his amusement, and even some happiness. But this was different. It was vulnerable and raw. And if that was how he felt pressed against her, she can only imagine how she felt to him.

It was terrifying. He or she or both of them could regret it in the morning. But as she drifted off the sleep with the sound of both his hearts in her ears, she knew deep down, she would need to change her list of things she enjoyed.


End file.
